jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SC Episode 7
|romname = Sutorengusu |chapters = 130-133 |runtime = 24:00 |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = Walk Like an Egyptian |airdate = May 17, 2014 |previous = Dark Blue Moon |next = The Devil }} |Sutorengusu}} is the thirty-third episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and the seventh episode of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. It covers part of Chapter 130 through the first half of Chapter 133 of the manga. Summary As DIO stares at his reflection in a mirror, he asks Enya Gail about what it means to live. She answers with 'to obtain one's desire'. DIO states that there will always be a battle to obtain one's desires and when the battle is lost, they will fear for the next battle and mentions that conquering fear is what he believes to be what its means to live. Enya reminds DIO of the power of his Stand and his immortality and asks him if he fears anything. DIO responds by saying that the Joestars are not what he's afraid of but rather the fact that he cannot underestimate them. Enya tells him that there are seven Stand users already on their way to eliminate the Joestar group. On the ocean, the Joestar group and the crew of sailors that followed board a large freighter. The group searches the freighter only to find it completely abandoned but with all its machinery still functioning. The girl, Ann, finds an orangutan in a cage but Joseph dismisses it and suggests they split up to find its owner. While the group was on the deck, a sailor was impaled by the hook of a crane even though it was not functional and the sailors claim that the crane moved on its own. Joseph instructs the sailors to head down to the cabin and Kakyoin uses Hierophant Green to search the ship for any signs of a Stand. Ann goes back to the room with the orangutan and it signals her to unlock the cage door. It tries to give her an halved apple for compensation and she notices it was freshly cut. The orangutan proceeds to light a cigarette for itself and read a pinup girl magazine. Back on the deck, Kakyoin states to the group that he can't find any other signs of life anywhere on the freighter. As Ann observes the sailors trying to use the radio, she realizes that the saltwater was making her body sticky and heads to the shower room to wash it off. The sailors are shown dead as the orangutan opens the door to the shower room. Jotaro sees the orangutan's cage door open. Just as the orangutan attempts to attack Ann, Jotaro hits it in the head with a lock. As he fights with it, he is suddenly hit by a fan and confirms the orangutan is a Stand user but wonders where's the Stand. The orangutan disappears into the wall after fighting him. On the deck, the Joestar group is shown sinking into the ship and they, along with Jotaro, assume that the freighter is the Stand. The orangutan returns to the showers and presents the name of his Stand, Strength as he taunts Jotaro with his intelligence. Jotaro flicks a button from his jacket at the orangutan while it's distracted by Ann to anger it. The orangutan jumps at him to attack him but is shot in the head by another button delivered by Star Platinum's Star Finger technique. It surrenders to Jotaro but he states that it had already broken the rules of being an animal and proceeds to finish it off with a barrage of Star Platinum's punches. Soon after, the freighter starts distorting and the group manages to board the emergency boats they came with as the freighter changed into a small boat. DIO is seen being informed about Strength's defeat and the remaining six Stand users, one of which is her son as she shows her two right hands linking her relationship with the man with two right hands. She mentions that she stayed with DIO to see how his life ends up. The group finally arrives in Singapore and decide to stay at a hotel. In a suite of the same hotel, a doll is shown on the nightstand. Appearances Stands *Star Platinum *Hierophant Green *The World *Strength }} Manga/Anime Differences *In the anime, there is an extra scene where Jotaro Kujo discovers the cage is empty. *The scene with Enya and DIO's conversation was expanded upon in the anime. Trivia *From attacking Forever to when Forever hides in the ship's walls Jotaro's hat and coat were colored in his usual color scheme of blue. **His shirt however stays green instead of turning purple. Navigation Category:Episodes